1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a chip connector that can be in sliding contact with a chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the bottom surface of a chip (e.g., a CPU) is formed with a plurality of connection points spaced apart from one another. In an electrical connector for connecting to this type of chip, a downward pressing force is applied to fix the chip to a base such that the connection points of the chip and terminals in terminal slots of the base are in elastic contact with each other and the electrical connection effect may be ensured.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chip connector includes an outer seat 10, an inner seat 20 and a plurality of terminals 25.
The outer seat 10 made of the metal material includes a base 11, an upper cover 14 and a lever 16. The base 11 has a bottom surface 12 formed with an opening 13 at the middle portion thereof. The upper cover 14 has one end pivoted on one end of the base 11, and the other end formed with a flange 15. The lever 16 includes a first rod 17 and a second rod 18. The second rod 18 is pivoted on the other end of the base 11 and is formed with a curved portion 19.
The inner seat 20 made of the plastic material is disposed in the outer seat 10 and is formed with a plurality of terminal slots 21. The periphery of the top of the inner seat 20 is formed with a flange 22 extending upwards to enclose a placement area 23 in which a chip may be placed.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the terminals 25 are respectively disposed in the terminal slots 21 of the inner seat 20. Each terminal 25 has an elastic arm 26 formed with a convex connection point 27 to be electrically connected to a connection point 91 on the bottom surface of the chip 90.
When a chip is mounted in the chip connector, as shown in FIG. 4, the chip 90 is placed in the inner seat 20 and then the upper cover 14 is closed. Then, as shown in FIG. 5, the lever 16 is rotated rightwards and pressed down. As shown in FIG. 6, the curved portion 19 of the lever 16 is pressed down to fix the flange 15 of the upper cover 14. Thus, a downward pressing force is provided to press the chip 90 such that the terminals 25 are elastically pressed down, as shown in FIG. 3. At this time, the connection point 27 of the terminal elastically presses the connection point 91 of the chip to achieve the electrical connection effect.
The prior art has the following drawbacks.
1. The structure is complicated because the upper cover 14 has to cover the chip 90 and then the lever 16 has to press the upper cover 14. Thus, the outer seat 10 has three members including the base 11, the upper cover 14 and the lever 16, and the manufacturing cost cannot be effectively reduced.
2. The operation is complicated because the user has to use one hand to press the chip 90 and the other hand to rotate the lever 16 to fix the chip 90.
3. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the chip 90 is horizontally placed into the placement area 23 of the inner seat 20. When the chip 90 is pressed downwards, the terminal 25 only moves vertically and the chip 90 has no displacement. So, the connection point 27 of the terminal and the connection point 91 of the chip have no sliding contact therebetween, and the oxide layers of the connection points cannot be scraped off. If the oxide layers can be scraped off, a better electrical connection effect can be obtained.